Small and large scale livestock producers are constantly going in and out of their corrals either on foot or while driving a farm implement. Every time they choose to move thru these corrals, they physically have to get off the vehicle, move it through the gate, get back off, close the gate and then proceed back onto their vehicle. These producers are constantly looking for ways to make their operations more efficient. Another clear fact is the aging producer is not able to or fond of all the effort required to get on and off of implements.
There are very few innovative ideas presently available to correct this waste of effort required to efficiently get through a corral gate that safely closes automatically behind you.